The Continuation Campaign (4e to 5e)
The Continuation Campaign is a sequel to the Chosen One Campaign. Takes place 8 years later in which the Rebel Templar aka the Dark Templar overthrew the Holy Knights Templar and became the new rulers of the land while a new foe arrived to Elyss... the Great Khans. Summarized Story The story takes place 8 years after The Chosen One. Elyss doesn't look very good since at the moment its at the brink of yet another war. The Elyssian Khans have been torturing the Elven people while the Templar hasn't done anything to stop it. Audrey a Halfling Rogue and Benaiah the Human Ranger were pretty close friends. They met while the Templar hired some mercenaries to carry there dirty deeds. They decided to visit Fallcrest one day to hang out. While they were there they saw a wanted poster. It seems that the Templar wants a man named Gawter to be captured alive. When they were searching for Gawter they stumbled upon a boy. The boy claimed to be Dorinis and he escaped from the orphange in Karoth. After fighting through some Khans and negotiating with the Templar they found the remnants of the Holy Knights Templar. They met up with Joyce who said that she will help them. She said that there has been an unusual magic occurrences in the island east of Elyss. Once they found a boat they headed over to the island. They dealt with the remnants of the cult and eventually found Gawter. He claims he has documents that the original Templar need and they are the only ones who can see them. They bring him to the base then they here bad news. A big battle is about to start in the Kingdom. It seems that the Dark Templar and the Khans are about ready to clash decide who is gonna control Elyss. They quickly entered the city to make sure the citizens are okay then they meet up with Ryse. The man who has been stalking them the whole entire journey. When he was defeated his hood came off for the first time. He looked different in every persons eyes. Ryse claimed he was created just to take the memories of the party. He called himself a puppet and soon disappeared. When they were leaving the city Dorinis suddenly gained back all his memories. He knew that he was an Unborn. The Unborn of Armine the Forgotten One. He knew to stop this useless war and to make sure Zronus does not come back he had to sacrifice himself. The only problem with this is that everybody will forget who he was. He did it anyways he created the Light Ball and destroyed everything there. The Kingdom disappeared into the Fade and the Templar and Khans were gone. Audrey woke up in a field of grass. Alone her ally and friend Benaiah was not with her. She saw in the distance a river. After a few minutes of observing where she is she came to realize she was in the field where the Kingdom stood. It disappeared like it wasn't even there before. Audrey decided to go to Fallcrest to catch up on what happened. She met up with a man named Varis, who is a Dark Elf Druid (Drow). Now the new quest has been set. Zronus the evil Lich is back to take over the world and so far nobody can stand any chance against him. The Archmage at the Collage of Austrua said that they can go back in time to the 1st era to find help.Category:Soul Saga Category:Zronus Arc